I FIGHT DRAGONS & co
by EosAella
Summary: The ten song drabble challenge. 'Nuf said. Warnings: Character death, suicide and depression.  Florence and Machine really need cheering up...


The shuffle prompt.

We all know it.

Grab laptop, choose fandom, grab ipod (other music players are avaliable) and stick it on shuffle. Write a small scene based upon the first ten songs that come up and once that song ends stop writing.

Simple? I wish.

1) Sandi Thom

Lonely Girl.

Arthur didn't often ride past the lake but when he did she was always there. The small girl, with dark hair and a tatty red dress; her fingers trailing in the water that made such pretty patterns on her skin.

She never seemed to have any purpose there and never seemed to actually _see _him but evertime she heard the hooves of the horse trot pst she would look up hopefully.

As if she were waiting for someone.

Maybe she did have a purpose.

She seemed to be sad.

One day he emerged from where he was hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Great Arthur start off so subtly.

"I'm waiting for him."

"Who?"

"My love, someone took me away from him, but I don't blame them. They released me from my curse."

"Who are you?"

"Freya."

2) Muse

Feeling Good

Morgana strode confidantly through the castle, her red cloak flowing gracefully behind her. She was queen... again.

She conveniently chose to ignore that nagging little voice in the back of head pointing out that it never lasted for long because at the moment she just decied to enjoy it.

She walked out onto the balcony and surveyed the kindom below her, at least this time the people chose to yield to her.

She felt... powerful, on top of the world. In short?

She felt good (and she liked to believe that she looked it too, those years in a hovel had actually been pretty kind to her).

"I win Arthur." She muttered into the wind.

3) I FIGHT DRAGONS

The Geeks Will Inherit The Earth

Merlin smiled slightly as Arthur through another shoe at him to have it stop in mid-air with a flash of his eyes.

"Merlin!"

"Yes sire?"

"Would you stop doing that!"

"Well... why would I do that? I let myself by bossed around and abused for years so now I can openly prevent it I think we should play by some different rules."

Arthur just shook his head.

\( ' O ' )/

"Lilian!" Gwen called after the lady of the court.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Well, it's just that Arthur wants me to attend this council meeting later but I'm supposed to be having lunch with Lady Charlotte at that time. Do you think you could go to her and take my place?"

"Well..."

"I'd be ever so grateful."

"Of course."

Gwen smiled sneekily as she walked away, Lady Charlotte was the most boring person in Camelot - this was a well known fact.

Serves Lilian right for making fun of her before she was queen.

The servants will inherit the earth.

4)Owl City

To the Sky (from the original motion picture Legends of the Guardians)

Merlin smiled at the small white dragon infront of him.

"Come on you can do it!" He coaxed.

"Scared." Came a small voice.

"There's no need to be scared little one, you're a dragon. You were born to fly." Kilgharra said from behind Merlin.

"Fall."

"You won't fall, that's what you've got wings for," said the dragonlord, "Flying is the best feeling in the world! There's so much to see and feel! You can go on more adventures?"

Aithusa poked his head up; he loved adventures.

"And I'll be right there with you." Kilgharra reassured him but he needn't have bothered because before he'd even finished speaking the smaller dragon had lifted his wings and kicked off, soaring away on the breeze.

5) Paloma Faith

Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful?

"Merlin, answer me honestly." Arthur said steadily, "Do you have magic?"

"It depends.."

"On what?"

"Do you want me to have magic?"

Arthur looked confused.

"Because I'm happy to pretend if you are. I can spin many elaborate lies to form a beautiful web to fall back on if one of us trips, I can paint pictures that ooze dishonesty. The real question is, what do you want me to say? Because I will say whatever you want to believe if it means I can stay, but do you want me to?"

"I..."

"Do you want the truth or something beautiful?"

"I want the truth,"

Merlin opened his mouth.

"As long as it's beautiful."

"Well then close your eyes sire, it can just all be a game of make believe."

6) Florence and the Machine

Drumming Song

_Bang Bang._

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. His guilt - about his secret, the dragon, Will, Freya, Balinor, Uther, Morgana... Arthur.

_Bang Bang_

It pounded against his head everytime he got close to any of them (which being Arthur's manservant became rather probalematic).

_Bang Bang_

He had tried everything, he had gone up to the tower in the castle and stood next to the bells for three hours but all that did was make him deaf for 30 minutes.

_Bang Bang_

Now he was here. Standing in the lake.

_Bang Bang_

_Her _lake.

_Bang Bang_

Maybe the water would drown it out.

_Bang Bang_

"Merlin!" Arthur ran out of the woods and he looked up to see him.

_Bang Bang_

"I'm sorry." Merlin mouthed before falling backwards the drumming reaching a cruescendo as he was submerged.

_Bang Bang_

His ears filled with water blocking out all external sounds but the beat was stilll there.

_Bang Bang_

The water flooded into every orifice but still it kept going.  
><em>Bang Bang<em>

Now there was nothing left, except the emptiness and the beating.

_Bang Bang_

Of the eternal drum.

_Bang_

7) Fleet Foxes

White Winter Hymnal

They always traveled in a pack. A pack of knights and servants and nobles.

A pack of friends.

The companionship was evident to any they passed.

That's why it hit them so hard.

They were riding along, red cloaks (and neckerchief) clipped on securely. It was winter and there was snow on the ground.

A shout came from behind them and they all turned to see - in slow motion - as one of their number fell to the ground.

The arrow protruding from his chest.

The white snow staining red with blood.

Like strawberries in the summertime.

8) Said the Whale

Camilo

"But Merlin you've got to help me!"

"Arthur you haven't even told me what you want yet."

"Oh, right sorry."

"What is it?"

"Gwen's upset."

"What did you do?"

"No it wasn't- anyway. I know that you're always really secret about your magic and it how it shouldn't be used for trivial things but can you help me cheer her up? You can be my wing man! Just stand in a corner out of sight and when I give her this rose make it do something pretty."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Since when did you know about my magic?"

"Ages. Everyone knows. Now, will you help me Camilo?"

"Camilo?"

"I gave you a nickname."

"Right..."

'Wow' Merlin thought as he woke up, 'that was a wierd dream.'

Then Arthur entered the room with a rose.

"You have got to be kidding me."

9) Owl City

Vanilla Twilight

_Aftermath of Freya's death_

Merlin lay in the field and stared at the night sky.

He sighed and moved into a more comfortable postion, he often thought he was getting better.

But then he would see something.

A strawberry, some candles, his hand.

Anything really.

He hadn't slept since she died two days ago, he knew she wouldn't approve but that was a bit of a moot point now.

_Then came the dragon._

He wooped as he soared through the air on Kilgharra's back.

Even though it was over, and even though he would forever wish she was here with him.

Even though he would never forget her.

Maybe, just maybe he would move on with his life.

10) Noah and the Whale

5 years time

Merlin often liked to think of the future.

In five years time would his destiny be complete? Or would it be just the same as it is now?

Or would Mordred's be complete? And the reign of the Pendragons over?

He tried not to think about that one though.

Would they look back and laugh at present times? At Arthur the donkey? And Merlin the boy-with-a-wierd-snake-thing-in-his-neck?

Or would it have ended differently?

Would his magic be found out and Arthur chose his father's view?

Would he have been burnt long ago? To become but a distant memory?

Would the dragon be proved wrong?

Or will there just be love everywhere?

...

No that's too soppy.

Would Arthur finally get his act together and see Aggravaine for what he is? Would he ever make Gwen his queen?

Would Merlin ever stop asking himself retorical questions and actuallly do some work?

All good questions...

So that's that. I hope you enjoyed it and I would recommend every song on this list as they are all very good :)

I clicked on the next button after I finished number ten and it came up with Scissor Sisters Filthy/Gorgeous.

That would've been an awkward one...


End file.
